


Hasta que ya no pueda respirar

by JoshushushuHan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mucho Angst, Perdón, angel/demonio au, porque amo la muerte, some kind of violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshushushuHan/pseuds/JoshushushuHan
Summary: Era una sola regla que se repetía de boca en boca, de generación en generación como un cántico aprendido de memoria, tan monótonas que las palabras pronto perdían su real significado.Pero las palabras no eran en vano:Nunca, jamás te acerques a un demonio.





	Hasta que ya no pueda respirar

Tenía un aroma delicioso.

Cada vez que se le acercaba, o cada vez que sentía solo su presencia ese aroma lo embriagaba de formas que jamás habría creído poder experimentar. Era el peligro tal vez, o el aroma a lo desconocido; no lo sabía, Joshua solo sabía que cada vez que ese sujeto se aparecía en los alrededores sus sentidos se alteraban, sus manos sudaban, ese aroma se apoderaba de su voluntad haciéndole jadear y temblar y sentía que si se mantenía en el mismo lugar dejaría de actuar por voluntad propia: se convertiría en un animal. Y los otros lo sujetaban, siempre lo hacían desde que había preguntado inocentemente qué era ese delicioso aroma que flotaba por el aire como si hubiese sido traído por una brisa escurridiza; le cubrían la nariz, la boca y los oídos y recitaban aquella regla que tanto conocía, como un cántico dicho de memoria, a coro, aquella regla tan importante que con el tiempo perdía vagamente su importancia al ser repetida sin ceremonia.

Jamás. Te acerques. A un demonio.

Joshua no estaba seguro de cuándo ni dónde había comenzado, mucho menos sabíaa cuándo se había hecho consciente de ese aroma embriagante que se acumulaba en sus fosas nasales de la forma más placentera que haya podido experimentar alguna vez. No era como fruta dulce, ni como flores, mucho menos como los deliciosos manjares de festividades importantes. No había olido nada así, y se había repetido una y otra vez, como si flores invisibles expulsaran el aroma en su rostro; Joshua no sabía lo que era, pero sí sabía que era delicioso.

Cuando les comentó su situación a los otros ángeles pudo comprobar su primer pensamiento: solo era capaz de olerlo cuando estaba solo. Cada vez que gente lo rodeaba, cada vez que los llamaba desesperado exclamando "¡Ese es, ese es el aroma!" este desaparecía por completo como si jamás hubiese estado ahí. Y Joshua solo podía suspirar, pues probablemente pensarían que estaba loco y solo se reirían de él.

La única reacción que recibió en lugar de eso fue la mirada asustada y las bocas fruncidas de todos quienes lo rodeaban.

Joshua sintió en ese momento como si hubiese hecho algo horrible, algo que ni él sabía qué era.

\- Un demonio - dijo uno de ellos, de cabello rubio y ojos con filo, mirando a su alrededor como si buscará algo. Joshua esperó - Estás siendo acechado por un demonio - sentenció y Joshua sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

Fue entonces la primera vez que Joshua escuchó sobre los demonios y sus peligros para los ángeles. Jamás le habían hablado de eso, él solo sabía que los demonios eran criaturas crueles que no sentían nada más que placer con el sufrimiento ajeno, no sentían tristeza, no sentían piedad, solo placer y más placer con el sufrimiento y dolor de otros. Eran criaturas nefastas, no merecían el acceso al cielo donde Joshua pertenecía. Joshua recordaba a Jihoon repitiéndole que, por favor, por favor no estuviera solo desde ese momento, que siempre estuviera acompañado.

Joshua no le tomó tanta importancia.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio por primera vez.

No distinguía su rostro, no podía saber nada de él, ni la edad que aparentaba ni qué buscaba, pero ahí estaba. Era alto, cabello corto, sonrisa eterna de oreja a oreja y solo lo miraba en silencio, de lejos, como acechando. Y ahí estaba ese aroma, delicioso, embriagante, Joshua se encontró avanzando hacia él como por inercia, no podía controlar sus piernas, solo avanzaba, sus alas temblaron, el demonio sonrió más, como esperando. Un grito lo sacó de su trance.

\- ¡JOSHUA! – escuchó la voz de Jihoon y el sonido de sus alas moverse, avanzando hacia él lo más rápido posible. Pudo ver al sujeto entonces, sin borrar su sonrisa, desaparecer de inmediato. Joshua se quedó de pie, avergonzado, apretando su pecho con su mano pues había estado a punto de cometer un acto de suicidio acercándose a ese demonio - ¡QUÉ ESTABAS HACIENDO, TE DIJIMOS QUE-!

\- ¡Lo sé! – respondió y Jihoon se detuvo de inmediato al ver las lágrimas que se le escapaban – Jihoon, tengo miedo, no puedo controlarme cuando siento ese aroma, no me dejes acercarme a él – se aferró a sus brazos y Jihoon asintió, preocupado, quizás más preocupado que el mismo Joshua.

Lo llevó de vuelta con el resto de los ángeles para hacer un pacto de protección, ese demonio no se acercaría a Joshua nunca más.

\----- 

El tiempo para los ángeles era distinto al tiempo para los humanos, los ángeles podían ser inmortales si cumplían las normas, si caían en depravación con los demonios eran desterrados del paraíso de forma inmediata, y algunos habían optado por dejar la vida sagrada y volverse banales humanos, olvidando por completo sus vidas en el paraíso y perdiendo la inmortalidad.

Si se contara en años humanos, habían pasado ya 3 años desde la última vez que Joshua había sentido esa embriagante esencia, y poco a poco, se había olvidado por completo de ella.

Joshua amaba ser un ángel, y adoraba su trabajo cuidando a los humanos. Regularmente bajaba a la tierra y rondaba por los alrededores, vigilando que todo estuviera en orden, su tarea favorita era cuidar los sueños de los niños pequeños y cuidar que nada se interpusiera en sus descansos. Sacudió sus alas una última vez antes de sentarse a descansar en el techo de una casa vieja, sintió la aspereza en sus manos y la brisa fresca entre sus plumas, suspiró, pues hacía un clima delicioso esa noche. 

 

Estos días había estado sintiéndose algo cansado, cada vez que tocaba una superficie plana sentía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido, y esta no era la excepción: el sueño comenzó a golpearlo apenas tocó el techo en el que estaba sentado y tuvo que sacudir su cabeza un par de veces para no caer dormido ahí mismo, si un humano lo veía sería bastante problemático. Se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa con cuidado cuando pudo sentirlo, fuerte, casi como si viniera de dentro de sí mismo, ese aroma que jamás olvidaría aunque pasaran décadas y más décadas sin sentirlo.

 

 

Sintió que su respiración se agitó, miró a su alrededor, pero no fue capaz de ver nada, el aroma era fuerte y cielos, cielos lo embriagaba de una forma que lo desesperaba. Quiso llamar a Jihoon, a alguien que pudiese ayudarlo, pero el aroma nublaba sus sentidos y no fue capaz de hablar. Cerró sus ojos, intentó tapar su nariz pero el aroma era más fuerte. Voló agitando sus alas, desesperado, tratando de huir de ese aroma que lo embriagaba tanto, que le hacía perder la cordura. Sintió que sus alas fallaban y se dejó caer con suavidad hasta llegar a una plaza vacía, era de noche, los faroles alumbraban delicadamente.

 

Y ahí estaba, con la misma sonrisa de hace años, con el mismo aroma de hace años, esperándolo sentado de piernas cruzadas en una banca un par de metros más allá de él. Joshua tembló.

 

\- ¡Quién eres! – preguntó con voz temblorosa, intentando encararlo. Pero estaba asustado, por Dios estaba aterrado y no había nadie con él para ayudarlo.

 

El sujeto lo miró fijo, y sin decir nada se puso de pie sin borrar su sonrisa. Joshua tembló.

 

\- ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Déjame tranquilo! – gritó otra vez cuando sintió que el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Pero el hombre no dejó de sonreír.

 

Y sin decir nada estiró su mano.

 

Joshua sintió que estaba perdido.

 

El aroma lo envolvió otra vez, fuerte, intenso, embriagante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sin poder siquiera controlarlo sus pies se movieron hacia el sujeto. Dejó de sentir miedo, dejó de pensar, solo comenzó a avanzar hacia él como si hubiese nacido para eso, como si fuese su destino. El hombre lo miraba con una sonrisa, embriagándolo con su aroma, como si lo controlara. Sintió sus mejillas húmedas, estaba llorando y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

 

Se encontró a centímetros del sujeto y se miraron a los ojos. Eran profundos, rojos y llenos de maldad. Pero Joshua no podía hacer nada. Le tocó el rostro con una mano afilada, las uñas largas rasguñaron su mejilla. Joshua tembló, pero no se movió. Sintió su aliento, sintió su corazón latir, no toleraba ese aroma, era demasiado para él. Jadeó. Fue entonces cuando pudo verlo, en lo más profundo de sus ojos, en esa sonrisa diabólica, en el toque de su mano caliente como fuego quemando su piel. Pudo verlo todo.

 

Escuchó su nombre a lo lejos.

 

\- ¡JOSHUA!

 

Se giró lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió y lo vio, rostro desfigurado y alas agitándose con toda fuerza. Pudo ver la boca de Jihoon moverse, pero no pudo oír nada, la mano con garras afiladas cubrió su boca con fuerza y sintió el fuego y ese pestilente hedor que lo embriagaba ahogarlos hasta un punto en que solo unas últimas lágrimas pudieron caer antes de desaparecer por completo del lugar en donde estaba.

 

A y u d a. . .

 

Jihoon había llegado demasiado tarde.

 

\--

 

Un llanto. Quemaba. Trató de arrastrarse, no pudo moverse. El dolor. Quemaba. Demasiado. Era demasiado. Un llanto desgarraba su garganta, era constante, no se detenía. El olor a sangre, el dolor. Sus alas. Sus alas. Ayuda. No. Duele. Lo desgarraba. No podía... más.. n o... .. ... . sangre. ... . . por fa v o r... ..

 

D... u e l ..e.....

 

Los dientes filosos arrancaron cada centímetro. Las plumas cayeron. Sangre. Sangre por todos lados. Sintió los dientes. El dolor. Podía olerlo mascar la carne, la risa, el placer, la gula. El dolor. Se arrastró, el demonio rió, mascando sus alas sin detenerse, arrancándolas, quitándoselas, devorándolas y engulléndolas como el más delicioso manjar.

 

Dolía. Demasiado. No podía respirar.

 

"Me ahogo..."

 

"Ayuda..."

 

"Jihoon..."

 

"Dios..."

 

"Duele..."

 

"Mis alas..."

 

"Tengo miedo..."

 

"No más..."

 

"..."

 

Era demasiado tarde.


End file.
